Rp in Yume's Training Ground (12/9/12)
'Where:' Yume's Training Ground (12/9/12) 'Who:' Kirei, Yume, Jinora, Setsu, Keyo, Ki, Kaitari, Katzi, Riku 'Roleplay:' xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would wake up on a beautiful auttumn day the leaves were falling down. Kirei would get up from her bed as she walked to her closet as she would take her Hakama and she took her Bandages out of it also. Kirei would take of her pjama’s as she would put her Hakama on and then she would wrap her bandages around her chest and a bit on her arm’s as she then would take the jacket she still had from Nobu she looked at it for a moment as she would put it on she would give it back to him if she would see him ofcourse. Kirei would take her pouch as she would make it around her leg as she would take the the neckband with the Yonshi logo on it as she places it together with the neckless she had around her neck. Only left was her hair she would walk over to the mirror as she would place a hairband into her hair as she would brush it a little as she then would walk outside to the maingate to go through the gate to the trainingsfield as she would walk over to the middle of the trainingsfield she would look around she didnt see anyone yet so she would do some morning stretch moves~ Guest_KaitariKaguya: -kaitari got up from his 'nap' feeling better a bit better, and slowly wandered around sleepily, finaly ariving at a dark spot deep in the wood with tons of training equipment and looked around, dumb founded... He dcided this would be a great spot for training and began to run around using equipment. this is just the thing he needed to get stronger- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku had been up for a few hours already. He had heard rumours of a training grounds hidden in the darker part of the forest and so he went in search of the gate, Finally founding it at the edge of town,he walked trough. He was amazed by what he saw on the other side and wandered around the place. On the spot he raise dhis fist and spoke to himself.- From now on this is m favorite traininggrounds- he grinned as he walked around, looking for a good place to start. He noticed an odd looking boulder like rock in the hill at the river, but shrugged it off and simply went along, WHen he noticed Kirei and waved at her. But he didnt go up to her, he went to the lake and stood at its shore, he molded his chakra and directed it to his feet, the flow of chakra constantly changing as he walked onto the water surface. Once in the Center of the lake he started practicing his punches and Kicks. He was making quite some impressive or well thats what he thought at least. As he went from a Hi-spin kick into a hard forward blow aimed at a persons gut , a human would be knocked back a few feet. And a low spin kick going over into a hard uppercut. In so he kept practicing as he constantly though of new combos to try. Failing a few times at first and falling into the water. But he simply kept trying untill he succeeded. Eventually he was completely soaked, his clothes weighing heavy on him. exhaustion starting to take a toll. Kihaku was forced to halt his training and move back to the shoreline after a few hours to rest for a moment. He sat down against one of the trees for a while as he watche dwhat kirei was doing, while hanging his shirt out to dry on a low hanging branch. Guest_MynameisKatzi: Lately I seem to have acquired the habit of taking very early walks. I'm not sure why. I barely slept after leaving the hospital the night before, and now this morning.... I had hardly spent anytime in my house for the past week. I walked along, not really paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into the main gate. "Oooow..." I rubbed my forhead and looked up. This way led to the training grounds.... unless I was mistaken and had gotten lost again. I sighed and continued walking deeper along the path in the woods. My steps stopped when I hear someone training, who could be up this early? I was a little bit weary but my curiousity won out as I crept up to look. In the training grounds were a red-haired woman, a white haired man and and a person near the water that I couldn't quite see. I was in awe at them, training this early. I hoped they wouldn't mind to me watching for a little bit... YumeMoumoku: -having fallen asleep atop of the water tower that looked over his training ground. yume would stretch out and let out a quiet yawn as he was awaken by a the sound of thunder coming from the distance. Pulling himself up lazily before rubbing absent mindedly at his eyes, yume would draw in a slow deep breath. Moving his hands away from his face yume would move to peer out across his made training ground to spot a few ant looking people wondering around the space. Raising a brow the puppet boy would move to scratch at the back of his head as his mind would seem to wonder how they had found his little training ground tucked away in the woods but at the same time this would amuse the boy and excite him. Sitting there yume would seem to just watch unsure weather or not to make his presence known to the others or to just watch and see their reactions to the space that now layed out before them and what they would do with it- Guest_MynameisKatzi: Almost as soon as I arrived, the white haired boy left in a hurry. I giggled, he probably snuck out of his family as well and didn't want to get in trouble. So far the other people in the training ground either did not notice my presence or did not care that I was there. This was fine because I was completely obsorbed in watching them train. It was a welcome sight after seeing academy walls and the tanks in the hospital with the woman. I sat down on a bench a ways away from the ninja and quietly watched. HatakeSetsuko: -The day began just like any other day for Setsuko and that was waking up to the rays of light beaming through his window. He would look around only wondering what life brings him on this day, tomorrow and perhaps the day after. Lately everything had slowed down in the village and well after the fight with Inkreo, Setsuko only wanted to do one thing and that was to train long and hard. Setsuko would find himself training from the time he got up to the late hours of the evening. HE would do anything to get himself back up to where he was many weeks if not months ago. Deep in the forest Setsuko would continue to focus on his hand signs and rebuilding the use of his chakra in his right hand but there was still one issue…his chakra was leaking out as he was trying to channel it. Setsuko just could not figure it out though… he could see if channeling and feel it moving throughout. Getting up from his bed though he would walk over to one of his book shelves as he pick one of the books up and began flipping through the pages . He would come to a portion where it told the tales of the one known as Kankurō who was well known for his Puppeteer skills. He had great skill in both modifying and controlling puppets, and was physically strong enough to carry around two puppets on his back. Setsuko would think for a moment as he state to himself “So if a puppeteer can use advance chakra strong skills… maybe one could help me with learning to lace the leaks together.. but who can?” –Closing the book together Setsuko would begin to pace as he recalled any and all shinobi who were apart of the village… “Yume… HE can do those techniques I believe..” he would gather all of his thinks as he would run out the door and too the apartment which Yume had. Setsuko would knock on the door “YUME!!!! YOU HOME??” Setsuko would stand there for a moment as a random student passed by him. “Yume is out at his training ground Setsuko-Senpai.”-without a blink Setsuko would take off in a sprint as he ran through the village. Setsuko would not stop till he reached the deep part of the outer forest as he would look around seeing the grounds which was known as “Yume’s training grounds.” He would look around too see if anyone was around- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei still was doing some stretches as she noticed Kihaku had arrived aswell as a girl she doesnt know she would look at them as she then got back to her stretches as she saw Yume sitting there too she blinked with her eyes for a moment as she saw Setsu she would walk to him as she looked around she still was missing his sword she always knew he was caarying it with him “I see.. still not your sword back love??”-Kirei would ask him with a soft but friendly voice she knew he didnt want her worryd and all that~ YumeMoumoku: -moving to pull himself up slowly before leaping down from the top of the water tower to land on the level just below it. Standing there at the tower now being that the tall lanky crimson haired boy would seem to stick out against the light brown wood water tower. yume would move to cross his arms over his chest as his eyes would go back to scanning the area. Spotting setsu yume would raise a brow as his gaze fallowed the jounin..Why was setsu here and what had him in a rush?....yume Would question before shaking his head a bit pushing the thoughts a side and turning his gaze back to scanning the area- SanadaKihaku: -after he had full rested up, he jumped back on his feet, noticing Somone on top of the water tower, He walked towards the high wal he had seen earlier and decided to climb it wouthout using his chakra.- This will be good for strenght training.- He thought to himself, and so He started climbing it over and over as fast as his body would carry him. after 15 times of goign back and forth, he decided to make use of the entire course.Making sure not to fall on the spikes, he tried to time his runns. so he cold see the differenc ein his speed and strenght.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would glance over seeing Kirei as he would smile to her lightly- “Yeah the sword is still lost out in the woods. What are you doing all the way out here anyways?” –he would question her as he would notice something come down from the water tower, “Yo Yume!” –Setsuko would wave to the crimson haired boy as he would take off into his direction. Setsuko was excited though as he took each step towards the boy. He hoped that he might have some advice on the use of chakra strings as the way he controlled his puppets. Maybe it was something he could do with his metal brace on his hand. Setsuko would get closer and closer to him as he would come to a hault and said, “hey buddy… how are you?” xKireiHimex: ~Kirei followed him as she look at him as she blinked with her eys “what i’m doing here?? Hmm what do you think i’m doing here..?”-Kirei would look away as she thought for a moment- “i’m gonna train to get your sword back.. so you can train in peace without thinking about it.. Unless.. You dont want it ofcourse.”-Kirei would mumble looking at him as she would play with Nobu’s jacket~ "Hey Yume too.."-Kirei would smile a little~ YumeMoumoku: -hearing his name being called yume would turn his icy blue gaze towards the figures that he knew well as setsu and kirei. Moving to uncross his arms and wave at the two yume would offer a light smile before moving towards the edge to jump down the final few feet from the tower. Landing before the two yume would whisper out his quiet greetings- hey guys what's up -yume would say as his right hand would now move to scratch lightly at the back of his head as his icy gaze scanned over the two- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to Kirei as he would hear her words.- “love… its dangerous out there and the sword is my responsibility Kirei.” –he would have a bit of concern in his voice as he would glance of to Yume- “So Yum I have a question for you. My new brace I am having to wear over my hand. It is suppost to help me gain the full use of my hand. Well my chakra is leaking out and well I would like to know if there is anything you might be able to do to help me out…” –he would pause as he would wait to see if Yume might be able to help him out- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked at him as she would sigh “Yes i know its dangerous and yes i know its yours as i’m not gonna stop you for worrying and all that.. But i’m not gonna go alone.. i promise you that so please Love.. dont make me beg it to you, it is important for me..”-Kirei would look at Yume for a bit as she shaked her head~ DarkKeyome: The boy was on top of the building, well the hut when he heard the conversation. I watched the Hatake man and Kirei converse. He heard it all no doubt.. the young teenager stood, he had a black leather jacket on, with the weights that Nobu had given him. They were straining him horribly but he felt the workout on his body. Bending himself down he would propel himself into the air, landing on the right of the two. As he landed his hair would fall over his face... over the summer it had grown back, and now that It was fall it was starting to get back to original length. “Yo... I'll help ya find it. For the Hatake man.” He said after pulling himself up from the jump, eyeing them both his blue eyes having somewhat of there own glow to them. NamikazeJinora: -I had finally left the hospital, the first time in a week. Since every patient that I was responsible for appeared to be stabilized and simply sleeping.. I had asked a Nurse to fill in on monitoring and keeping check of the conditions of both my teammate Nobu and my sensei Inkroe while I was gone. Simply stepping outside of the hospital it felt as if the sun had gotten brighter.. even the leaves appeared to be a much more brighter and warmer shade of oranges, reds, and yellows, even the air was chillier. Of course the seasons didnt change during the week I was self-barricaded in the hospital. Summer had gone by and Fall was now approaching. It was just that after a week of being in the hospital without any cares of the outside world It just seemed as if the seasons had decided to run ahead of me without my knowledge. I had left the hospital knowing that if either Ink or Nobu's monitors suddenly dropped I would be able to be in front of their tanks in a blink of an eye or perhaps even less. I had been practicing my techniques every since I had first been introduced to it. I headed towards the village to a small shop and picked up a bottle of fizzy carbonated apple flavoured drink and a simple sandwhich, ofcourse I had purchased one for Roko too as the fox didnt really give me much of a choice these days on its picky selections of food. Paying for the sandwhiches the cashier had dropped in a small bag of baked sweets. The cashier had said that his wife had baked them and asked him to give it to the white and red fox that had been making stops at the shop for the last week with a wallet in it's mouth. I blushed slightly and accepted the baggy graciously before waving and heading off. While walking I looked down at Roko. Such an impression she was making on many people both civilians and shinobis. I smiled and ruffled the fur on Roko's head in a friendly manner. "Where should we go?" I asked the fox. Ofcourse Roko wouldnt answer back in a language I would understand but her barking and tail wagging was enough to convince me that the fox was enthusiastic on doing something interesting other than being cooped up in the hospital and making errands to the convenience stores. I had taken a shower at the hospital shower room and had changed into new clothes that Roko had brought back for me on my request. A quarter sleeve black shirt, and what looked like a mini skirt that conveinently had nylon shorts underneath. I wore my new white flak jacket and my knee high boots , something I had begun wearing but nothing too new. While I walked around endlessly I thought of my students. both Izzy and Yume had learned under me, dealt with my insanity, and perhaps my tyranny to a degree.. They both promoted one, Izzy was promoted to a Chunnin, and Yume promoted to a Special Jounin. I was incredibly proud of both my students to the point where It didnt feel right whenever my words slipped and I accidently refer to them as genins. Izzy had grown taller and much cuter yet her bubbly personality had yet to cease, Yume had grown taller.. as if he wasnt tall enough and the roundish childish face I remembered when I first met him had changed into a much more angular and mature form. Knowing my students Izzy, unless by some miracle would probably be asleep at home, Yume on the other hand might be elsewhere.. I had heard him talking about his training grounds somewhere in the forest. Perhaps I would check it out. It only took a few minutes, perhaps 10 to get to the forest.. but then again i had lost track of time while my mind was busied thinking of my students, My thoughts were distrupted at the sound of people and activity nearby. Focusing my attention I confirmed it was a bunch of people occupying the forest. I looked over to Roko who's ears were pointed vertically upwards alert at the sounds. We inched closer and closer before realizing that those who were in the forest were all allies, and other members of the village. With a small sigh I walked forward, I wasnt sure if anyone would see me as it appeared they were all in the middle of something. If not I would probably find a nice spot to sit with Roko and enjoy our lunches before interacting with others.. - SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku had finished his course trainign as he started running around the area even though he was getting tired. He kept running. Afterall His dream was to be a sfast as the legendary Yellow flash. Every 100 lapps he force dhimself to go faster even when his breathing was getting heavier. He forced himself to keep going. He finally hit the 500 lapps as he came to a stopp not far from the other people present. He sat there bended trough his knees, his right hand ont he ground as he was catching his breath. When he overheard Kirei say something about not going alone. Kihaku who had considered kirei a friend from the day they met, forced himself onto his feet and walked over to them and spoke up.- Whatever your planning to do kirei-chan, count me in too.- He smiled at her- RikuzuInuzuka: Riku would walk into the training ground with her large dog Yomi following next to her. As she stepped in the area she saw that a few people were already there. Riku blinked a bit as she yawned, showing that the sixteen year old Inuzuka had just recently woken up. She was happier in a sense ever since she had finally spoken her mind. She looked around and noticed that Kirei was worried about something. She was talking to Setsu who Riku had only met once during her training. She walked over to her and waved. She wanted to tell Kirei about her news but it seemed like something was off as a few others surrounded her. “Whatever is going on I’m in too.” She said speaking up.- YumeMoumoku: -hearing setsu's question yume would move to scratch absently at the back of his head- i ugh ya, you do know the chakra string technique right? -yume would offer setsu a light smile if setsu knew that technique it would be easy to tell the boy to meditate and focuse on his chakra flow and imagin braiding the chakra in to strings withen himself to form a strong hold and making it more difficult for the chakra to escape him but he would have to make sure that when he released the chakra in a jutsu to unbraid it- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look around as he would see the other students gathering as they would state that they wanted to go out and get his blade. In a way Setsuko was tickled pink as it was nice to see how much these students really cared for him. He knew Kirei loved him and cared for him but the other students did not need to do this for him but they wanted to. Setsuko would slowly speak, -Guys I thank you for wanting to help me and all but this really is my own responsibility. I will get it back when I can…” –he would sight but then again something dawned on him. Kirei’s jacket was a little to big for her as he looked at her and cocked his head- “um yeah…” –he would walk closer to her as he would grab the collar and looked at the tag- “Property of Nobu” –even as he got closer Setsuko would even smell the BBQ flavor chips on it as well- “Why do you have Nobu’s jacket…” –he would say to her as he would also question- “Where is Nobu… I need to speak with himself…” –He would then also hear Yume speak finally as he would turn his attention back to him- “Yeah I do but I am no where near as good as you… advice on twying and nitting it together?” DarkKeyome: “ C'mon Hatake man... Let me show what I’ve got. It'll be a piece of cake Hatake man. “ He crossed his arms eyeing the man. “ Besides, you cant go and get it yourself right now. You rest up, so when you're better you'll have your blade, and I can put ya back in the hospital myself.” He smirked. “ I haven’t forgotten how you hit me 1000 years of death as a child.” he said laughing scratching the back of his head. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei sighed as she looked around as she then smiled to them she was thankfull as she then looked back at her love “why i have his jacket… well.. he made my clothes wett after i pushed him in the water.. het ook revenge.. and after i pushed him away for a hug he wringed his shirt out above me… and after that he gave me his jacket caus he could see.. you know”-Kirei would blush slightly but she would shake her head- “Atleast he would have more trust in me and he would have let me go.. caus we all care for you and we all know how much you need your sword as for me your training now is more importand then you get your sword..”-she would yell at him as she would slap him on his cheek as she then would turn around and rushes off into the forest with tears in her eyes she wished he wouldnt see her as that girl she was years ago that she can do this for him now.. how importand that this is for her..- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku smile at those who would go too. but then Setsu started rambling and he didnt get what was happening. And then there suddenly was a slap to Setsu his face from Kirei. Kihaku blinked as he saw kirei run off. Hed look back to Setsu, then kirei. He then looked to the one he now knew was keyo and the girl Riku-chan as he spoke to them. - Let sjsut go after Kirei-chan, there is no way wel convince him anyways. - Kihaku dashed off after Kirei. It took him some time to catch up because he was still exhausted as he shouted to her.- Kirei-chan. wait up!- he stopped in front of her and started talkign again.- Look jsut forget what he said Kirei-chan, we should go anyways, proof to him, that we can do this. Iknow im jsut a Genin and you guys Chuunin, But i can handle myself i promise you that. So what do you say Kirei-chan, shall we go anyways? - He smiled brightly , his hands behind the back of his head- YumeMoumoku: -watching everyone seeming to gather around, yume would seem to freeze into his weird statue like ability where not even the hairs on his head would move. lissening to them all speack amongest one another yume would wait quictly to answer setsu's question- ugh um try meditating, focus on visualizing your chakra flow as if they where rivers then take those rivers and brade them forst work on a loosoe brade which will still have chakra leaks but then slowly brade them tighter and tighers to a point where it would apear as though the chakra streams could never brake...-pausing a moment yume would draw in a slow deep breath before continueing in his quit whisper like voice- it should help stop the chakra leak just keep in mine once you place it into your hand to release the brade or your jutsu's may not work as they dont work in strings like mine does HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would hold up his hand for Kirei to stop but then she took off... Setsuko would sigh lightly as he would let her go... she need time to herself. Setsuko would look to his feet as he knew they wanted what was best for him and maybe he should have given her the Okay but when if something was to have happened to her... or to any of them at that. HatakeSetsuko: -he would look to Yume- "I have been do that and it is seeming to work so I continue that method." RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would look over and see Kirei slap Setsu as she looked shocked but agreed with the genin that they should go after her. Riku went down on fours as she dashed off with Yomi keeping an equal pace with the girl after taking a bit to sniff for the scent. After a bit of running Riku would finally catch up to them as a sigh escaped her lips. “So what’s the news?” she asked over to them as she rose to her feet with a confident look on her face. If something was happening she wanted to be in on it. She looked at them waiting for the news as she stood there standing at the ready for anything.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would salk lightly as he would sprint off to the main village- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would stop running as she wiped away her tears as she would look at Kihaku as he had followed her “i cant forget what he just said.. but yes i’m going if he likes it or not.. i shall proof myself that i can handle things too as i care alot for him.. and i hope that he dont do recless things if he finaly gets to Nobu to speak with him”-She mumbels as then Riku and Yomi would arrive “we are going”-Kirei would smile as she took them by their arms as she took them with her she knew somewhere should be a great Hotsprings as they would go there.~ SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku simply nodded- yes Ma'am, you and Riku head for the gates, il go dragg keyo along- He smiled and waved as he ran back to the traininggrounds. When he arrived, he quikly looked for Keyo and grabbe dhis belt and dragged him off with him as he whispered. Were going. Making Keyo nod. Kihaku then let go as both boys rushed after the girl to meet them at the Village gate, ready to depart ont he Hunt for Setsu his sword. They would find it no matter what, they could not fail.- Category:Training